A clutch mechanism of drive input-switching type in which rotations input from drive-side members in two drive systems are selectively output as a rotation of an output member in one driven system has been disclosed so far (see Patent Literature, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2012-67862 for example).
In the clutch mechanism of drive input-switching type described in the Patent Literature Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2012-67862, two one-way clutches are axially juxtaposed and arranged coaxially, respective inner rings of the two one-way clutches are integrated to forma common inner ring, and respective outer rings of the two one-way clutches are driven by drive-side members different from each other.